The purpose of this study is to determine whether azothiaprine, when given as an intravenous infusion just prior to the initiation of oral azothiaprine therapy, can safely and effectively shorten the time to symptom improvement in Crohn's disease. In this double-blind, placebo controlled study, induction of remission (CDAI score <150 and total steroid withdrawal) are the primary outcome measures.